Muddled Spark of Mine
by CloudStorm362
Summary: I'm a Decepticon, daughter of the most reckless warlord Cybertron has ever been faced with. Yeah, that's Megatron... *shudders* Anyway, so I get 'ambushed' by the Autobot Elite Guard and end up facing them for a few orbital cycles, then thanks to my spark-mate I remember I'm sparked with twins… What a horrible carrier I am... Anyway, my name's Nightstorm, and this is my story...
1. Chapter 1 - Runaway Con

**Time units used in this story:  
Nano-klik – ½ second  
Klik – 1 second  
Cycle – 1 minute  
Megacycle – 1 hour  
Solarcycle – 1 day  
Rotor-cycle – 1 week  
Orbital cycle – 1 month  
Stellar cycle – 1 year**

**Okay, enjoy :)**

Almost 22 stellar cycles and Daddy's still fussing over me; he has an enemy region to lead for spark's sake! I'm not a sparkling anymore!  
Time and time again I had to remind him; what's worse, my brother teased me for being 'Daddy's little girl'… Heh, his wings are still in healing from that day.  
Starscream had never enjoyed being Dad's Second-In-Command; he always bragged to me about one day becoming the Decepticon leader himself.  
**Good, **I thought. **Maybe you can drive them to their defeat, brother…**

"Are you even listening to me, sister?"

As soon as Scream's voice reached my audials, I shuddered; looking over my shoulder-strut back at him.

"Trying to get orders done and listening to you were never my strong points, brother," I groaned, shifting a steel crate in my arms. "You could be helping, you know…"

"The supreme leader of the Seekers never helps!" Starscream spat, turning and walking in the other direction. Frag, my brother could be such a glitch sometimes! In annoyance I set the crate down and leant against the pile before me. Moving energon cubes was hard work alone…

"Do jhou vant a hand, Nightstorm?"

Unicron bless Blitzwing… Mechs like him are so much more reliable than some certain Seekers and I don't blame him; he's my spark-mate.

"If you don't mind helping… Icy…" I insisted, recognising the accent and tone of his relaxed persona without looking up. "Screamer's neglecting to help, and my servos can't take lifting anymore."

"Zis is vhy Lord Megatron gets mechs to do all ze work," Blitzwing commented, following my lead as we headed for the energon bay of the ship.

"I know, but he expects me to do something because I'm his daughter!" I complained, stopping in my tracks with a heavy sigh. "Sometimes, I wish I was a Neutral…"

Blitzwing stifled out a laugh behind me, indicating he'd most likely switched to Random. Rolling my optics, I hastily blocked out whatever he had to say. Carrying two more crates of energon between us from the energon bay was a lot easier than it seemed; especially with Blitzwing's help… Someday I'd have to prove I'm not 'just a femme' either…  
We passed a couple of hard-working Vehicons on our way, yet I couldn't help but notice how exhausted each of them looked. One's structure looked as though he were trembling from the workload and pressure Daddy put them under, but it was amazing at how times you couldn't even notice those 'Cons needed recharge.

"Drop it here," I called to Blitzwing; the triple-changer immediately obeying and copying my lead as we put the crate down with the others. "That's the last… Thanks Blitzy…"

He was about to protest about being called that, but I silence him with a peck on the mouthplates; turning away with a cunning grin.

"You… Y-You're… velcome…"

Then I heard a loud thud; that made me look back. Trust Blitzwing to glitch out after being kissed… Works every time. Shrugging off going back to help him, I wandered towards the control room to find Megatron himself, but… he was in there with Soundwave. That 'Con always gave me the creeps; silent and non-emotional… Freaky…

"Daddy, I finished moving those energon crates like you told me to," I reported, waiting for a response. Megatron waved a servo at Soundwave; the mech returning to the controls as my father turned to face me.

"What a good little femme you are, Nightstorm," he praised, setting a digit under my chin. I liked it that his crimson-red optics always relaxed when he spoke to me. The way he'd waved off Soundwave like that; he acted way different… "The Seekers are on a patrol-flight; I suggest you go join them."

His voice tensed a little when something shattered on the ground; Soundwave silently resting his helm against his servo in annoyance. Megatron softly growled, causing the tech-bot to stumble over the controls. That even scared me a little…

"Starscream insists that I stay here 'out of trouble'," I pouted, emphasising my last words with my digits. Dad tapped his arm-cannon against his servo with a small smirk.

"He does, now does he…? My thoughts say otherwise…" he admitted sternly, marching out of the room in frustration. I followed with a slight grin; Screamer was going to get it for back-stabbing little ole' me…  
I walked into the docking bay before Dad did, and drew attention. The Seekers bar Starscream all looked up as I entered; causing me to roll my optics as I sensed a raise in their spark-beats. Being the only femme on the whole of the Nemesis, someday it was gonna happen!

"Seek another spark, boys; this one's not for sale," I teased, glancing down at my digits as they groaned. "Oh and Starscream, Daddy's looking for you."

I looked up as the Seekers all shot a warning hiss in my brother's direction; Starscream backing up slightly.

"W-Why the spark would he-…?"

"Let me come with you, and he won't snap off your wings again."

"Ooh, someone's got a feisty sister…" Thundercracker pointed out, exchanging a snigger with Firestarter.

"Sign me up with that femme any day," the said-Seeker continued, winking an optic at me. I shot daggers at him, mouthing to 'frag off'. Firestarter held up his servos in defence. "Whatever you say, diva…"

"Dad, now they're all being mean…" I murmured softly, sensing Megatron's presence behind me. As soon as he stepped in the room, each Seeker either flinched, hid, or shrieked in fear… well, that was Skywarp alone, but I didn't blame him…

"Starscream…"

Dad sounded madder than he intended to be… Whatever Soundwave dropped must have been important… and now this?  
I smirked a little as my brother peeked over a pile of crates at the far end of the room.

"Y-Yes… F-F-Father?" he winced.

"Give me a good reason why you told your sister to stay behind," the warlord continued. "It'll save me the trouble of snapping your wings again…"

Can you tell he hates my brother? Starscream never was the best to trust either…

"Um well…" the lead Seeker started.

"S-She's a femme; patrol is a mech's job!" Thundercracker spoke up, making me wince.

"You, w-wouldn't want her to get hurt, w-would you, my Liege?" Dirge put in. "We… We were keeping her safe; yes, that's it!"

"Oh please! Not you to!" I cried in annoyance; all optics falling on me. "I'm not a sparkling; I can take care of myself!"

And with that, I leapt off the edge of the docking bay ramp, falling towards the Earth below before hastily transforming into my alt-mode.

* * *

**First 'official' Transformers story; yayz!  
Hope you guys liked this first chapter... This story just came from the insides of my processor one day and then onto the computer through Microsoft Word...  
*whacks helm against wall* wut am i doing wif life?**

**So um... let's forget that now and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Mechs of the Guard

"Nightstorm, get back here at once!" Megatron called. "That's an order!"

I didn't turn around. I was sick of them already; I couldn't go back, not for anything in the world, and if anyone dared follow, I'd shoot them out of the sky. Down, down, I soared, before landing in a small forest by the edge of an organic-town. It seemed peaceful…

"Isawitgothisway!"

"Stay on the trail, Blurr; that was definitely a Decepticon!"

Frightened, I quickly transformed and ducked behind a tree just the same height as me. Autobots, here? And why were they looking for me? Had they seen me escape the Nemesis?

"Could you make out the form, Red?"

"No, but… she was definitely a femme. I can cover the skies to make it easier to find her."

"Go right ahead."

Nearby I heard a jet engine, similar to my own, and curiously turned my head and peeked out from behind the tree. Three mechs at 5 o'clock… Just my luck…  
Only one was a flier; how odd. Stealthily I slipped over behind another tree to watch them more closely, tucking my wings in to not get caught.

"Anything Red?"

"_Not yet… Nature's blocking my vision; I'll go up a bit higher._"

I blinked. That mech's voice was as clear as a solar-cycle in my audials; was my comm link connected to theirs somehow?

"Please don't find me…" I whispered, shuddering when the mech known as Red spluttered out a gasp.

"_What? W-Who are you!?_"

"No one important…"

"_Hey, everybot's important… They call me Red Fire, if you're curious. What's yours?_"

"Nightstorm…" I admitted softly, looking up as I heard a branch snap nearby… Then another, until there was a loud thud; causing me to double-back and gasp in fright. Before me lay a metallic, crimson fighter jet; his wings slightly angled at an awkward position, unlike my own. It seemed those other mechs hadn't heard him crash, so I instantly ran over to lend a servo.

"Oh my spark, are you alright?" I asked, sitting on my knees to look over him. The fighter jet shakily heaved himself up onto his servos, looking up at me with foggy optics.

"Y-Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine… Ow…" he lied, forcing himself to sit up. As he pulled his legs in front of him, I noticed a large gash in his structure; energon spilling across his frame from something piercing his protoform.

"You're hurt…" I said softly, cautiously reaching forward and setting a hand on his leg. The jet winced at my touch.

"I… I-I've been through worse…" he insisted, meeting my optics. I could tell he was more examining my form; his own optics widening when they fell on my shoulder-struts. "You're a Decepticon?"

I blinked. What the frag was wrong with me; helping an Autobot!? Hastily I got to my feet and glanced at the sky. Please, oh please, no one be there!

"Hey, hey, it's okay… Don't be frightened…" his soothing words reached my audials, and I sat down again. "Who ya looking for?"

"… My brother…" I said slowly, putting my servo back over his wound. "I thought, he followed me…"

"You're safe here… By Primus, that's true," the jet laughed. "I couldn't even see ya up there."

"Red Fire…"

"That's me."

His name played on my mouthplates like a memory. It sounded so familiar… Yet I had no idea where I'd heard it…

"Red?"

"Red Fire, where are ya!?"

The other mechs; I completely forgot about them! Quickly I got to my pedes.

"I-I've got to go…" I said quickly, not before I felt his servo grab mine. Red Fire wobbled a little as he got up, then gently stroking the Con insignia on my shoulder-struts.

"No… N-No you don't. I can help," he insisted. I watched in curiosity as he drew out a long, thin brush from his sub-space, raised it to my insignia and began to paint over them.

"What are you-..?"

"Shh…" Red Fire hissed, finishing up painting the Autobot insignia over my 'Con ones. After he finished, he gently nicked the side of my arm; energon steadily flowing out of the cut.

"Ow, what the spark was that for!?" I complained, covering the cut… just as those two mechs joined us in the clearing. They both had the same insignia on their chassis; it was kind of disturbing…  
Red Fire hissed another 'Shh' at me as they walked up to us.

"Another flying 'bot? Man, Cybertron's getting advanced with their technology…" one spoke up. I guessed he was a sports car of some sort, due to the headlights perched on his shoulder-struts.

"Aflying'Botbutafemme? Youdon'tseethateverysolarcycle…" the other insisted. Another sports car? Well, I can at least point out wheels on this one…

"And we all thought she was a 'Con…" Red Fire pointed out, looking back at me apologetically. "So… where were you headed before, 'crashing'?"

I shook my helm slightly after realising he was talking to me, but I didn't feel like saying much after what he did… I mean, he nicked me for no reason!

"Nowhere…" I lied. "I just… wanted to get off, my ship for a while…"

"And they'd be long gone by now; how ya gonna get back?" the first sports car spoke up. Huh, names would be nice, but… now I needed another lie… I couldn't say anything about the Decepticons in front of them!

"I… I don't know…"

Both bots exchanged a glance; Red Fire quietly face-servoing beside me.

"Primus, aren't I a bad Bot… Jazz; Blurr, this is Nightstorm," he explained, catching their attention again. "Nightstorm, meet Jazz and Blurr; two of the Top Lieutenants in our Elite Guard; then there's me, Second-In-Command."

Politely I shook servos with the two said bots; both of them having an extremely firm shake. Ow…

"I wonder how SP would feel with another flier on our side…" Jazz admitted, speaking his thoughts. In interest I met his optics; who was this 'SP' exactly?

"Jazz, are you forgetting the reaction he had when you all found out I was a flier?" Red Fire reminded him; Blurr stifling out a laugh.

"Thatsolarcyclecannotbeforgotten!" he admitted. "AllofusneverknewwhatwashappeningandSentinelwouldn'tlayoffitforrotorcycles!"

"Sentinel…?" I murmured softly as the mechs got lost in their own conversation. I'd heard the name before… I didn't just fear him because he was a 'Bot; I feared him because he was a Prime, under the command of Ultra Magnus… "I… I-I couldn't…"

Silence… Resulting in the three of them blinking at me in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Night?" Red Fire inquired. I mentally shot daggers at him; he knew why! But, Jazz and Blurr didn't… I had to tell…  
Shakily I inhaled.

"I… I-I'm a D-Decepticon…"

* * *

**First question; can everyone understand Blurr? *crickets* Good!**

**Second question; what do you think of the second chapter!? Haha ^^**

**You may have already figured out most canon-characters are OOC, but they have a reason to be...  
And I should probably remind myself to do disclaimers... Oh well, here we go...**

**I do not own the Transformers (still haven't decided whether these guys are Animated or Prime), but I DO own my OCs Nightstorm, Red Fire and Firestarter (he will be mentioned later)... No stealy and please PM me first if you wish to use them in any of your stories...**

**... Onto Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Seek-er and Find-er

Jazz and Blurr looked so confused; I don't think I've ever seen more confused mechs. But, to show them my point, I blinked again; my optics switching back to their light crimson-red. Then I swatted my arm across my left shoulder-strut, scratching the paint of the Autobot insignia to reveal the familiar purple of the Decepticon shield. Once proving my point, I looked at the ground, feeling a little angry at myself that I'd helped an Autobot…

"Crazy…" was all Jazz could mutter.

"But… Idon'tgetit. YouactnothinglikeaDecepticonatall!" Blurr added; how I can understand him still surprises me. I whimpered and kept my optics on the ground; a gentle touch on my arm made me look up.

"Night, you seem to, hate the fact that you're a 'Con," Red Fire pointed out. "I can see it clear in your optics."

Hastily I tugged away from him and turned around, hugging my middle. What were these Autobots thinking? Daddy and Star were probably already tracking my signal, and if they found me with the Elite Guard, there'd be no stopping them from attacking!

"Please…" I said softly, breaking the silence. "I just… want to be left alone…"

"I hate to say it, little lady, but no can do," Jazz spoke up calmly. "You're hurt, and we're in short supply of energon on this planet."

I glanced down, slightly lifting my servo from the cut Red Fire had given me; energon still drizzling down my arm. Then glancing over at the said-jet, I winced at the gash he'd received after crashing.

"… Red Fire's worse…"

That got them distracted. Blurr immediately set to tending Red Fire's injury, and I found a chance to escape. Just as I'd gotten my jets going, someone grabbed my ankle and tried to pull me back down. I shrieked softly, but managed an inaudible growl at the voice.

"Come on, Night… Let's be reasonable here…"

"Let go of me, Jazz!" I demanded, trying to shake him off. The said-mech then unexpectedly stumbled backwards, pulling me back with him. Before I could yell at him, he slapped a servo over my mouthplates and signalled to the skies. My optics widened at the familiar jet-forms above us. The Seekers…

"Thisisgonnagetugly…" Blurr muttered, crouching down a little as though to stay out of sight.

"Not unless we stay hidden; quick, into the forest," Red Fire hissed, guiding the way deeper into the clearing where the trees covered our heads. I was currently struggling in Jazz's grip; by the way, that mech is stronger than he looks!  
He had an extremely good grip on me… until I flicked my wing in his optic and zoomed up into the sky, instantly colliding with Skywarp; who freaked out and barrel-rolled into Thundercracker; who then shot forwards and rammed into the back of Sunstorm; resulting in him conking out and toppling onto Dirge; who shot sideways into Firestarter, and then he went and collided with Starscream! The result; six very unhappy Seekers who ended up tangled in the trees below and me, landing uncomfortably on top of my brother, nearly almost crushing his cockpit.

"Please don't be mad at me!" I squeaked hastily, hastily rolling off him. Starscream shot me a glare and pointed up to the snapped tops of the trees where the other Seekers had gotten caught.

"You're helping if those five are damaged…" he groaned, getting up onto his pedes. I sat on my knees as I watched him help the others down from their 'tree prisons', catching a glimpse of the Elite Guard watching us. Hastily I signalled for them to run, and they instantly obeyed; the Seekers then wandering back over, one in particular not looking very happy.

"Now do you see why I told you to stay on the Nemesis?" my brother retorted, setting his servos on his hips. "Did you want us to all go offline!?"

Sitting up on my knees, I looked at the ground hurtfully. When Starscream was mad, he was really mad… Unicron bless not as mad as Dad…

"Screamer, it's not her fault. She must have just gotten spooked," Thundercracker pointed out, trying to keep the tip of his broken wing in place. That could be easily fixed…

"And then spooked out Skywarp…" Ramjet groaned, wincing as he turned his helm to look in the black-and-purple harrier jet's direction; Skywarp still trembling on his pedes. He didn't look as hurt as the others, but the scratches on his wings and shoulder-struts told me otherwise.

"What were you doing down here anyway!? Do you ever listen to Father?" Starscream went on, ignoring the other Seekers complaints, but he shot a death glare back at Thundercracker. "… Don't you ever call me 'Screamer' again, understand!?"

The said-jet nervously nodded and backed off… Not exactly, he ran over to help me up and then backed off. Frowning, I watched Starscream approach me and folded my arms.

"What? Am I not allowed to go for a fly every now and then?" I wondered innocently. Starscream's optics became stern and he angrily grabbed my wing and pulled me towards him with a silent growl.

"If I were Megatron, you wouldn't even have the wings to do that, now would you…"

"Seekers!" I squeaked in annoyance, but not one of them moved… All except; oh Unicron no… Red Fire…

"Unhand the femme, Starscream, or you'll have to answer to the Elite Guard…" the said-jet admitted sternly. Jazz and Blurr had emerged with him, and now they all faced us with their arm-cannons loaded. The Seekers did the same; nullrays pointed at the ready, but then Starscream did something I least expected him to do, especially to his own sister!

"No Autobot can fly…" he hissed, holding his own nullray right at my neck-cables; I shrieked. "Oh, that's right… You stole the specs from Blitzwing to do it!"

So that's why Red Fire's jet-mode looked so familiar! It was just Blitz's; minus the tank details!

"I wish we hadn't… A Seeker's would be more for me," the said-jet teased, taking a slight step forward. "Now like I said, unhand the femme…"

Thundercracker and Sunstorm had reacted when he stepped forward; both Seekers going on and attacking Jazz and Blurr. Red Fire swung around and knocked Ramjet aside as the said-jet tried the same attack.

"Your Seekers are weak, Starscream…" Jazz commented. I could tell he was a little shaken from throwing off Sunstorm, but I was amazed at how well he still held together. Starscream began to retort back, and did that make him distracted; yes. He dropped his guard and I hastily elbowed him where his protoform was visible; bolting over to the Elite Guard as my brother doubled-over in pain. I looked up in slight alarm as his heavy intakes reached my audials. I didn't even notice that Red Fire had grabbed my arm and was examining the energon on the back of my nullray… My brother's energon…  
On the other servo, Firestarter and Skywarp had run over to help Starscream; the silver-and-magenta Seeker showing no signs of pushing them away. Energon was dripping from the spot on his protoform where I'd elbowed him and he stumbled a little to stay on his pedes.

"We'll be back for you, Nightstorm…" Thundercracker warned as he rounded up the others and they took off, carrying Starscream between them. Don't ask…  
Shakily I collapsed, attempting to stabilise my servos as I got things around in my processor. I could hear Jazz, Blurr and Red Fire saying things to me from behind, but I couldn't make anything out. I didn't want to…  
I'd just stabbed my brother, and probably would never hear the end of it from the Decepticons…

* * *

**... Whoopsie-daisy? ^^;  
Soz Starscream...**

**But anyway, Chapter 3, readers! *randomly claps and whoops* ... ehem... *clears throat and stops*  
Wasn't intending that... Umm...**

**... Clash of the Seekers! Oh, that was fun to write; where they all crashed into each other thanks to Nightstorm. Starscream wasn't very happy after that, now was he... Heheh...**

**Anyways, bring on Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4 - You think you know me?

Nervously I followed the three members of the Elite Guard. As much as I was still shaken for hurting my brother, now the thought of facing Sentinel Prime and Ultra Magnus scared me; no matter how many times Red Fire reassured me!

"This is a really bad idea…" I kept murmuring. "They'll hate me!"

"If you say nothin' about that Seeker being your brother, you'll be fine," Jazz insisted, leading the way onto their ship. "Just… keep quiet and let us do the talking unless you're spoken to."

That sounded like something Daddy would say… I growled softly at the mech's words, giving up and hugging my middle as I followed them inside. Admittantly, I'd rather be with my father than down here…

"You brought a Con onto our ship; without stasis-cuffs! I ought to throw you in the brig along with her!"

"Cool it, SP… She means no harm."

"She's a Decepticon! She-…!"

"Sentinel Prime, you're making conclusions again. Her appearance may show she's a Decepticon, but we don't know if this femme is all the same on the inside."

I shuddered at Ultra Magnus' words, stepping closer to Red Fire. We'd stayed outside while the Elite Guard discussed turning methods, deciding whether or not I had enough spark to be an Autobot, but I knew I already did. I just didn't want to turn against my family…

"You worried about something?"

Red Fire's voice calmed me a little, and I looked up into his shimmering blue optics.

"I'm just, scared…" I admitted. "I mean, I temporarily put my only brother into a stasis lock and now… I-I have to face the Elite Guard…"

"Not alone you don't," he said calmly, rubbing my servo. "I… I think I'm on your side with this one."

"If you said that to Megatron, he'd kill you…"

"He can bring it on. This Bot can't stand going down without a fight."

I grinned; an Autobot with an attitude is strangely my type… Oh Unicron, I did not just process that… Did I!?  
Please tell me I am not falling for an Autobot!

"Yo Red, you can bring her in now," Jazz called, sticking his helm out from behind the door. Red Fire reassuringly nudged me and we headed into the room with the Elite Guard. As soon as I stepped in the room, Ultra Magnus' optics met mine, but I tried my best not to show weakness. I was a Decepticon… We never show weakness…

"Nightstorm, is it?"

I jumped when he addressed me, and hastily nodded my helm.

"Y-Yes… U-Ultra Magnus, s-sir…"

I could tell he was surprised to hear that, especially coming from a Decepticon. So much for not showing weakness…

"Would it be too much as to ask why you and a group of Seekers were roaming around on Earth-bound districts as though the organics never existed on this planet? Not so much the Seekers; more or less, you…" Ultra Magnus questioned, his optics never leaving my form as he spoke. I sensed they all had their optics on me, and I couldn't blame them. Not many Cybertronian femmes had left our home planet to come here…

"With… all due respect, sir, I come here often, just to… get away from my master and comrades when I need to," I explained, hesitant at how to voice my answer. "I had no intention to risk my spark being seen, unlike our Seekers…"

This'll be interesting; I was lying to the Autobot leader! Pray to Unicron that he believes me…

"Do you have any information on what the Seekers were up to?"

I shook my helm ever-so-slightly; the Seekers were looking for me, that's what, and they'd be back before we knew it. I directed my gaze away from the Guard leader and looked at the ground; lubricant filling in my eyes.

"I have no idea… I… I-I don't e-even want to know…"

Sentinel Prime choked back a laugh; I could tell that was him without looking up. This was terrifying enough without having him mock me for my race. It's not our fault we're cold-sparked and want everything to do with destroying this world!  
Red Fire must have sensed my misery because, before I knew it, he was sticking up for me! I stepped back into Jazz and Blurr as I listened to the fighter jet go on about what had happened before the Seekers had showed up, defending my case completely. Once he was done, I saw Ultra Magnus' optics linger over him before he looked at me.

"Did she ever have any intention that showed she wanted to join our side?"

"She didn't hesitate when I painted our insignia over her own," Red Fire explained. "And the way she's been acting is nothing like a Decepticon would act like."

"I don't trust her…" Sentinel Prime spoke up, folding his arms across his chassis. "She's acting sweet and innocent now, but turn our backs and bamn! We'll end up in the Well of All Sparks!"

I didn't even realise a soft growl escape my mouthplates; the Prime looking slightly taken aback.

"What makes you think I'm like them?" I said blankly, shifting my arms slightly so my nullrays fell to my sides. "… I'll prove I really am Megatron's daughter in a second…"

"That's why I don't trust her!"

Jazz and Blurr had backed away from me when I'd revealed my nullrays. Maybe I was right… I had to live up to my title of a Decepticon after all. A smirk crawled across my faceplates…  
Wouldn't Daddy be surprised if he found out I'd killed the whole Elite Guard alone? Maybe I'd finally be treated like the femme I am…  
Something skittered behind me and in defence I spun around and raised my arms; nullrays loaded and pointed directly at Blurr and Jazz; the sports car stopping in his actions as he pulled the race car back onto his pedes, both cautiously raising their servos.

"Nightstorm, relax…" Red Fire whispered; he now standing behind me. "You're okay… We can figure this out…"

I jabbed my nullray into his neck-cables.

"You think I'm just another innocent femme, don't you?" I snarled, taking a step closer to him. "Stop acting like you're a mech who cares!"

"But, I-…"

"You didn't listen to me, did you…"

I smirked while glaring into his optics before shooting a glance back at Sentinel and Ultra Magnus, releasing Red Fire and hiding my nullrays once more.

"You have no right to trust me anyway, Autobot, so… I might as well get going…"

A hasty escape; yay… Transforming and escaping the room was easy… until I realised Red Fire was following me…

"Nightstorm, please listen to me!"

"Get away from me, Autobot! Or do I have to turn around and shoot you!?"

The sound of his jets soon died away as I exited their ship and flew towards the skies. Scrap, was I going to have a lot of explaining to do, but… Daddy understands… As long as I don't mention a thing about Red Fire…  
… I admittantly can't bear to see him hurt…

* * *

**All I can say is... I think I failed at Ultra Magnus and Sentinel... ._. derp...  
Red Fire should never mess with this femme when she's not in the mood to talk... Well, in this case, no one should!**

**Back to the Decepticon war-ship we go!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Once a Con Always a Con

Reaching the docking bay, I stumbled across the ramp as my landing gear failed to work and fell right into my brother's arms. He looked as surprised as I did, before I completely lost in and burst into tears before him… and the other Seekers, who happened to be in the dock at that same time...

"Woah… Star, what's up with your sis?" I heard Ramjet inquired. By then, Starscream had hesitantly put his arms around me and was now holding me close to his structure.

"By the Allspark would I know…" he muttered softly, trying not to raise his voice in anger for what I did to him. "As soon as she got here, she was leaking lubricant!"

"Nightstorm…?"

Skywarp's concerned voice reached my audials, and I managed to calm down a little to exchange a glance with each of them; my optics more blood-shot than usual. Shakily I used a servo to rub the lubricant from my faceplates.

"S-Sorry… I just… I-I didn't k-know you'd all b-be here when I g-got back…" I whimpered, nuzzling against my older brother for comfort. I could hear Starscream's spark-beat uneven in its chamber; he really was confused as to why I was acting like this…

"What did those Autobots do to you?"

… Look, he does care! *sarcasm intended*

"Do we have to do some terminating?" Dirge wondered, slamming his servos together. "That hasn't been done for a while…"

"If those Autobots d-did anything as much a-as lay one servo on you, I'm g-gonna fly down there a-and rip their sparks out!" Skywarp added. Secretly I pitied him; he was a coward, and he tried really hard not to show it, but you could always hear him tremble when he spoke…

"It's okay…" I insisted, slightly stepping back from Starscream when I noticed their protectiveness. "All they did was question me; nothing more."

"Thank Unicron…"

We all turned in the direction of the voice and immediately I squabbled out of Starscream's grip and ran over to Megatron with no heist, giving him a shaky hug. I felt his whole structure jerk in surprise from my action, but… because I was his only daughter, and the one thing that kept his spark balanced, I could tell he wouldn't get mad at me…  
Distinctively he returned the hug.

"Ultra Magnus scares me, Daddy…" I whispered softly, glancing over his shoulder at Blitzwing and Blackout; the two 'Cons nervously avoiding my glance… for a good reason, I'll bet…

"He wouldn't have the tanks to send any 'Bot out to follow you… He knows his boundaries," Megatron warned, stepping back out of our hug. "But… Is there something you're not telling me, Daughter? You seem very rigid…"

"Could I, talk to you about it later?"

Respectively he nodded and ordered us back to the main room of the Nemesis. Instead of following him and the Seekers, I grabbed Blitzwing by the servo and lead us off to my room. I needed recharge, but I also needed to talk… I knew Blitz would respectfully keep my secret; I couldn't really trust Starscream right now…

"Okay, vhy do jhou need me?" Blitzwing wondered, leaning against my wall as I locked the door and faced him. "Zis isn't because I'm jhou're spark-mate, is it?"

"No…" I said softly, walking past him and laying on the berth beside the end-wall; resting my servos over my spark-chamber. "I just… need you to keep a secret…"

"I can keep secrets!" the jet-tank suddenly exclaimed; Random over-powering Icy. "I like secrets!"

"Random, if you don't mind," I spoke up, addressing him by his current persona. "I trust Icy more than anything… Him alone…"

Blitzwing switched back to his calmer personality, tapping a switch at the side of his helm which locked his current persona in place.

"Their lips are sealed," he insisted. "Along vith zheir audio receivers… Vhat's up?"

I lay back on the berth and stared at the ceiling.

"First, how much did you hear about my encounter with the Autobots?"

"Jhou knew I followed jhou? Clever Seeker…"

"That's why I am one," I reminded him, shifting back a bit when I heard his footfalls approaching; Blitzwing then sitting on the berth beside me. "So?"

"Vell, I heard everything up until jhou threatened Prime…" he explained, slightly leaning up against me. "Zhen I left before jhou could find me…"

"I needed you…" I whispered, sitting up and nuzzling against him. "Whatever your persona, I needed you… I was so scared…"

"Hey, jhou're safe now… Ze Elite Guard aren't laying one servo on jhou vith me here… But, jhou still haven't told me zis secret…"

I smiled at his words and placed a soft kiss on his cheek; for once giggling that he didn't glitch. I was hesitant to tell him, but… he'd have to understand… No one else would!

"I… I don't know how to tell you without breaking your spark…"

"… Jhou're sparked!?" he guessed in alarm, obviously hating that he'd locked his other personas away. I could tell his arrogant side wanted to yell at me… "Nightstorm, jhou promised jhou'd tell me everyzhing!"

"Blitzy, please; calm down," I commanded, gripping his servos in mine. "It's not that at all… And, you already know that…"

"Fine, fine… If it's not zhat, zhen vhat is it?"

"… I'm in love with an Autobot…"

Slagit, that got him mad. The next second I was met with a very angry Hothead.

"Jhou, vhat!?" he growled, pushing me away and getting to his pedes. "Am I not good enough for jhou; is zhat it!? I ought to slag zhat Autobot down to his spark-chamber!"

"Blitzy, just listen to me!" I pleaded, getting up and trying to hold him back. Again I could feel lubricant coming to my optics. "H-He doesn't believe I'm a Decepticon!"

"Vell, jhou are and zhat's vhat jhou'll alvays be!" Blitzwing snapped, knocking my servos away from him. "Vhy don't jhou go cry to him; jhou love him zhat much!"

As he headed for the door, I cried and pleaded for him to turn around, but he never heard me; slamming the door behind him as he left. I put my helm in my servos; leaking lubricant all the while. I thought he could take it; I thought he'd still love me, but I was wrong…

"O-Oh Blitzwing… I'm sorry… I-I'm so, so s-sorry…"

I looked up in alarm at the footfalls outside my door. I was not expecting the voice to follow them…

"Nightstorm…? A-Are jhou alright?"

Blitzwing came back…  
Without hesitation, I got up and unlocked the door; being met with a very sad-looking Random.

"Sorry…" he whispered, looking at the ground. I pulled him into the room and shut the door, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I-I never should have t-told you…" I choked. "I-I thought you'd b-be able to take it…"

His arms tightened around me, hopefully meaning he meant to forgive me. I heard his persona's change and soon faced him again as Icy.

"It's not jhour fault… I have seen ze Seekers giving jhou looks…" he admitted. "No one could resist a pretty bot like jhou…"

I put my head against his chassis; lubricant still leaking from my optics. I hadn't meant to hurt him…

"Can… C-Can we try that again?" I squeaked softly, gently stroking his arm. Blitzwing lead us over and sat down on my berth, inviting me to sit with him. As soon as I had done so, he pulled me into an affectionate hug.

"I just don't vant my spark-mate leaving me…" he admitted. "If zhat Autobot threatens or hurts jhou in anyvay, I vill kill him…"

"I give jhou every right to," I giggled, mocking his accent as I snuggled against him. "Said he's Second-In-Command of the Elite Guard…"

"Ugh, zhat's even vorse zhan a normal Autobot…" I heard him cringe.

"… You think maybe I should tell Starscream? I… really don't want Red Fire hurt…"

Blitzwing growled at the name, signifying that he already hated it. I was waiting for him to lash out at me again for taking pity on the Autobot flier, but he knew better than that with his Icy-persona…  
I knew by now which would attack if threatened.

"If jhour brother doesn't tear jhou apart first…" the triple-changer warned, separating our hug. "Jhou should have seen how mad he vas vhen he avoke from stasis…"

I remembered why; I'd stabbed him in the protoform… But he seemed so relaxed when I stumbled into him earlier…

"But, ve shouldn't vorry about zhat now… Jhou need to recharge, my precious femme," he coaxed, lying back on the berth and pulling me down with him. Silently I traced my digit over his shoulder-strut.

"But I'm not tired, Icy…" I whimpered. He raised a digit to my faceplates and shushed me, tucking his arm underneath my structure.

"Recharge…" he commanded softly; finally making me realise how tired I actually was. In a matter of kliks, I'd offlined my optics and was recharging soundly beside him.

* * *

**... Can someone critic me on how I'm managing Blitzwing? A-Am I doing okay? ^^; ...idk...**

**But yeah, this chapter was mainly some fluff between Nightstorm and Blitz... with a small self-explanatory argument there... ta-daa?**

**Yeah... next chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6 - Sibling Rivalry

Slaggin' solar cycles… How dare you ruin my recharge…

That's not all that made me frustrated. It had already been a rotor-cycle since I'd told Blitzwing about me and Red Fire anyway… Now it was my brother's turn to know, and I was a little scared to face him…  
I knew I had to go and find Starscream to tell him about what was going on. If I could tell him without him going off at me, then Red Fire could at least convince the other Bots that I wasn't a 'Con, and it'd be like a whole undercover thing… but, Blitzwing certainly wouldn't agree with it…  
I eventually found Starscream in the med bay, having Crossfire examine the wound I had given him. At least my big brother wasn't leaking energon anymore…

"Starscream?" I called, hoping he'd heard me. "Can I, talk to you for a cycle?"

The lead Seeker nodded his thanks to the medic before slipping off the med berth and wandering over to me. Before a word could escape his vocal processor, I gently poked his exposed protoform.

"Never knew you were that vulnerable…"

"Hush sister…" he scowled, linking limbs with me as we left the med bay. "Now, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well…" I started, and paused. Starscream probably wouldn't take the news as easy as Blitzwing had, even if my spark-mate had yelled at me. Hopefully my brother would understand my plan though… right?

"What?"

"I… So, the Autobots don't think I'm a Decepticon, right?"

"… Right." Starscream didn't seem convinced. "But… your insignia-…"

"They never noticed it because of where it sits," I lied, indicating to my shoulder-struts. "Because I'm a Seeker, they would have thought it to be on my wings."

"But that's just as near to where a Seeker's is located," Big brother admitted, trying to read my thoughts. Yeah, he has his way of showing it… Very strange… "But, do go on…"

"Yeah and… one's kinda, fallen in love with me… and, vice versa…" I explained, dropping my words to a whisper, hoping he hadn't heard. That was until I felt impact against the side of my helm and I had collapsed to the ground.

"Nightstorm, you glitch! He's an Autobot!" he screeched, slapping me once more. The right side of my faceplates had begun to sting, yet I could sense we were being watched. Crossfire…

"Help…" I murmured, cowering in pain as Starscream grabbed me by the neck-cables and held me at optic-height.

"If you weren't my sister, I'd rip your spark right out of its chamber…" he snarled. "An Autobot, really!? What about Blitzwing!?"

Before I had time to even reply, he'd kicked me in the tanks and I skidded backwards, choking on my own energon as I sat up.

"Stop…" I whimpered, coughing up energon; letting it drip from the side of my mouthplate. "P-Please… just, listen…"

He was threatening me again; the first time was when he _didn't _want me and Blitzwing together. As I shakily got to my pedes, he pointed a nullray in my direction.

"I'd stay down if I were you, Nightstorm…"

"Leave her alone, jhou monster!"

Blitzwing charged straight into Starscream; tackling him to the ground before me. I had to get away…  
If that'd been Daddy, I probably wouldn't be online right now… No matter how much he cared about me! There was only one other bot who'd be gain enough to comfort me other than my spark-mate, and that was Red Fire…  
Shakily I made my way back to the docking bay; three of the Seekers still in there, monitoring the Earth's atmosphere. Trying not to get their attention, I dropped to my knees and crawled to the bay-exit.

"Woah, Nightstorm; what happened to you!?"

… Skywarp, not now; honey… Please, just let me go…

"She's losing that energon faster than Starscream was," Firestarter pointed out; causing me to look up as his footfalls came closer.

"N-No…" I winced, scooting away from them. "P-Please… Leave me a-alone…"

"But, you're hurt," Skywarp whimpered. I shook my helm, praying that they wouldn't help me. I could hear Starscream screaming at Blitzwing, threatening him and everything, but that would be me if I didn't get off this ship.

"I… I-I have to go…" I coughed, wincing at the amount of energon that stained my armour. Without another word, I gathered my remaining strength and jumped off the docking-bay.

"Nightstorm!"

* * *

**Basically this was just a 'fill-in' kinda chapter, cause I had Writer's Block after the last one, but...  
Surprisingly I got Chapter 7 out of this so I'm sticking with it... woot! *happy dances***

**... i hate writing sibling fight-scenes...**


	7. Chapter 7 - Change of Spark

_White light? Am I… A-Am I in the Well of All Sparks?  
No… N-Not yet! Why!?_

"Nightstorm…"

_That voice… Oh Unicron; Red Fire!_

"Come on, wake up… Please…"

I wanted to do what he asked, but I felt so damaged… Slagit Starscream, what did you do to me!?

"How is she, Red?"

"I'm, not sure yet, Jazz…"

There was worry in his voice; I had to wake up! I couldn't define whether I was in recharge or offline permanently, but at least I had gotten away from my mad older brother… and my dearly loved spark-mate; I already miss him…

"SP's not gonna be happy that you brought her aboard again…"

"Jazz, I had to! She could've been shattered to pieces if I hadn't been on patrol when she fell!"

"I guess that's an okay priority… What else do you want me to do?"

That voice didn't sound familiar; I hardly recognised it at all… Maybe if I got out of this state…  
I twitched my left servo, hearing a relieving gasp from one of the Elite Guards… Blurr, maybe?  
Slowly and cautiously I on-lined my optics, hissing softly at the bright light that shone down upon me.

"Oh s-scrap, my p-processor…" I groaned, attempting to sit up, but two servos guided me to stay down. Before long I was staring back into the optics of Red Fire; his faceplates crossed with concern and worry as he watched me.

"You nearly gave me a spark-attack…" he admitted, informing the others to leave the room. "What were you thinking?"

"I… I-I had to…" I winced; lubricant filling my optics as I remembered the scene that had played out before me. "Starscream attacked me!"

Red Fire snaked his arms around me and pulled me into a comforting hug, causing me to cry softly on his shoulder-strut. I hated them; I hated them all!  
All except Blitzwing… He'd saved my spark…

"It's okay…" Red Fire said softly, gently rubbing my back; being cautious of my broken wing. "None of them are going to touch you ever again… Not after what he did to you. The Elite Guard are going to protect you."

I must have been out for solar cycles if I hadn't noticed my wing was broken, but now I could feel the pain slowly seeping through my circuits. Blitzwing had said the exact words Red Fire had… only he had mentioned he'd kill the said-jet.

"… Why did you save me?" I asked once we'd pulled out of our hug, gasping sharply as I traced the Autobot insignia on my shoulder-struts. What had they done!?

"You helped me before; it was only fair," the fighter-jet insisted, checking on the data one of the bots had collected from my injuries. "And don't worry about the insignia… It's only painted on…"

Again?

"You like painting, don't you…" I mused, feeling the strength to get to my pedes. He nodded without looking back at me.

"Sure do."

"Why?"

That made him turn around. Red Fire met my optics, unsure how to answer my question; the look was clear in his optics.

"I guess… it's the same reason why Jazz likes Earth music so much…" he concluded, dropping the subject. "Now why don't you come out? Ultra Magnus requested to see you once you were online."

I gulped. Why him? I'd just escaped the wrath of my brother, and possibly the wrath of my father and leader, and now I had to face Ultra Magnus again!? Something weird is going through that bot's processor…  
Anywho, I allowed him to lead me out of the med bay and along the hallways to find the Elite Guard leader himself. It wasn't until we'd reached the Council-lob that Red finally left me.

"She finally onlines…" I heard Ultra Magnus murmur at my presence. "Do come in, Nightstorm. I won't bite."

Cautiously I made my way inside; Magnus setting his hammer aside before he came over and spoke to me.

"Did Red Fire inform you about the Elite Guard's change of spark?" he questioned, causing me to tilt my helm to one side. Red Fire only asked me if I was okay…

"No sir."

"Well, we've decided to let you join the Elite Guard. We could use another flier."

I managed a small grin. This is exactly what I had thought was going to happen, and… how could I deny the offer? If I couldn't live with Blitzwing because of what happened with Starscream, I could at least get used to Red Fire's company…

"I… I'd be honoured to join the Elite Guard, sir, but… would it be alright if I… kept my Decepticon insignia?" I inquired, waiting for his response of shock. "I've, become quite attached to it, you see…"

"I'm sure we can arrange something so you can stay both Decepticon and be Elite Guard worthy," Ultra Magnus went on, not seeming to be too alarmed by my proposition. "But, before anything, I need Ratchet to complete a few more data scans of your structure. Starscream seems to be quite violent when he wants to."

I couldn't help but nod at his words. He was right about my brother in every way possible. Ratchet must have been that third bot I heard upon onlining. He didn't sound that bad…  
After bidding Ultra Magnus farewell, I met up with Red Fire again and told him we needed to go back to the med bay so Ratchet could finish up the scans; the said-jet happily agreeing to stay with me. As he did the scans, I could tell Ratchet was a little doubtful about me being a Decepticon; he'd heard the stories from Sentinel. I reassured him I wouldn't attack again, swearing on my spark.

"So Doc-Bot, is she good to go?" Red Fire inquired, standing near-by with his arms crossed.

"Just about. I've got to run one more scan, and then she's out of here," Ratchet insisted, getting me to lie down as he connected wires to the casing of my spark-chamber and my visibly-bruised protoform. It still hurt from when Starscream had kicked me… Why are a Seeker's boosters so deadly?

"Take your time, Ratchet," I spoke up politely. "I can wait."

"Good, cause you might have to…" the ambulance-bot admitted, checking the scans as soon as I'd been hooked up. "That's the first thing I-… By the Allspark…"

"What is it, Doc-Bot?" Red Fire questioned; a little alarmed at Ratchet's change of tone. I sat up slightly, interested to know what was going on.

"Is something wrong with me?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong with you. It's just…" Ratchet paused and curiously battered into the controls before looking up again. "You… You've got two extra spark-beats…"

"So, you're saying she's…?"

"Sparked; yes, but I can't tell when she fell sparked…"

I grinned and placed a servo beneath my spark-chamber. I knew that, and those two didn't need to invade my privacy about my two young sparklings. Blitzwing had glitched again when I told him those three orbital cycles ago, but the both of us had completely forgotten since then; making me a horrible carrier, but, I was glad I had remembered them now…

"… There's nothing wrong with the sparklings, is there!?" I questioned in alarm, forcing myself to sit up. If Starscream had injured them in anyway, I'd be the one ripping his spark out!

"Nightstorm, they're just fine; relax," Ratchet laughed softly; a smile playing on his mouthplates as he turned to face me, disconnecting me from the machine. "They were both well out of the way when Starscream attacked you; meaning they'll both develop fully into strong little younglings."

Red Fire embraced me in a gentle hug after I'd gotten up. I gladly returned the hug with a light giggle.

"Wow Nightstorm, you're good," he admitted as we left the med bay. "Who's the lucky one then?"

I stopped; should I dare tell him it was Blitzwing?

"Guess," I smirked as we walked through the corridors of the ship before heading outside.

"It's not a 'Con is it?"

"No…" I lied; Blitzwing is not finding out that I said that, be quiet; shh!

"Well, I know it's not me… I'm an Autobot…" Red Fire sighed, looking away. What I did next, I knew I'd regret… but I had to do it…

"You silly bot…" I chuckled, getting up on the tip of my pedes and pulling him close by the shoulder-struts; kissing him right on the mouthplates. Thank Unicron there was no one else outside! Especially a Decepticon!  
Hastily he pulled away after enjoying it for a split klik, grinning idiotically as he looked back at me.

"By the Allspark, are you serious? I'm their sire!?"

I giddily nodded. Wouldn't he be surprised when he found out that was all a lie…

"But… I need to return to the Decepticons to leave them something and say I won't be coming back because we're together," I told him, teasingly stroking his chin with my servo. "Can I do that now?"

"Sure you can, sweetspark. I'll be waiting for your return."

Red Fire, you're so gullible… How can you not see that white lie? I'd been sparked for three orbital cycles now; and I've only known you for what? A few rotor cycles?  
Kissing Red again, I then stepped back and transformed, feeling stronger as I soared back up towards where the Nemesis was hidden amongst the clouds. If I was right, the 'Cons would have no word on what I had done, but Daddy was probably worried sick; Starscream might have forgotten what was going on, and hopefully… Yes, hopefully, Blitzwing would be able to keep his calm when I told him this secret…

* * *

**Lies, lies, lies! *giggles maniacally* Don't you just LOVE them!?  
Woah... Now I sound like Random Blitzwing... *slaps self* Much better...**

**Don't ask about what was going through my processor when writing this... Cons and Bots; working together? What world do I live in, huh?  
Oh well, characters are already OOC enough XD  
More, more!**

**So yeah... Nightstorm's "falling" for Red Fire...  
What now?**


	8. Author Note

Hey guys! Cloudstar36/NightstormTF2 here!

Okay, just a heads up that this story (and many others) will probably not be updated within the next two weeks as me and my family will be heading off on a cruise around the country.  
As much as I'd love to update, I can't take my laptop with me, so I have nothing to update with... or read, except for my imagination books and Mortal Instruments... *sits in corner and strokes books*

Anyway, I'll say it now cause IDK when I will update once we get back on the 22nd... MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY READERS! I hope you all are having a great set of holidays, however long and are cherishing every moment of them until we all have to work and/or go back to school...

... I feel sorry for those who are working over the Christmas holidays, but that's your job so I don't envy you XD

So yeah, this was just a little notice and all (maybe) my incomplete stories will be updated soon!  
But who knows? I'm going into Year 12 and things are gonna get ugly, so... DON'T PRESSURE ME INTO UPDATING!

Kay thanx bai and:  
Merry Christmas and have a happy 2014, dudes and dudettes!

CloudStormTF362 OUT; PEACE!  
(haha, i combined my usernames! :D)


	9. Chapter 8 - Don't tell the Bot!

**Hey guys! Guess who's back!? ME! ^^  
I wish I was still crusing, but it's so nice to be back home... just in time for Christmas! XD  
SO the cruise was awesome, New Zealand was cold-but-not-too-cold, and... I saw a kiwi! Life complete!  
ANYWAY, enjoy the next chapter of Muddled Spark of Mine!**

* * *

Once more I stumbled onto the familiar ramp-like structure of the docking-bay, and… I wasn't expecting someone to be waiting for me…

"Daddy!" I breathed out in a gasp, running on my boosters over to him to be greeting with a slightly crushing hug.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again!" he growled, trying to stay calm and not let anger over-take him. "The Seekers told me you had gone offline!"

"Never," I whimpered, slightly offended at his tone as I nuzzled my helm against his spark-chamber. "What… W-What did you do to Starscream after you found out?"

"I rarely needed to do anything," Megatron pointed out, releasing me and helping me onto my pedes as I slipped out of his grip. "Your spark-mate's more protective than I could ever be, but… I did set him a few solar-cycles in the brig."

Solar-cycles? How long had I been offline with the Autobots?

"Speaking of which, where is that big lug of a triple-changer?" I hissed teasingly, managing a grin when I heard the quick trampling of footfalls coming towards us. "Oh, there he is…"

"NIGHTSTORM!" Blitzwing exclaimed, immediately greeting me with a comforting glomp, which knocked us both to the ground. I groaned softly with a laugh as he nuzzled his helm against mine; obviously missing me for a lot more than a few solar-cycles.

"O-Ow… Random; sweetspark… Have you forgotten I'm carrying sparklings or something?" I giggled, looking up into his ruby-red optics as he switched personas; Icy then meeting my glance.

"Ze sparklings!" he gasped, remembering in exactly the same way I had. "Ooh, I need to go hurt Starscream some more…"

"No Blitzy, don't… Leave that to Daddy," I pleaded, tugged Blitzwing back by his servo before glancing at Megatron; the warlord's right optic twitching slightly.

"Ahh, of course, your sparklings," he said slowly, remembering about it too. "I'll be back in a klik…"

Then he walked away. A few cycles later; as me and Blitzwing were heading back to my room, Starscream tore past, screaming at the top of his vents, "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Daddy then came after him with a loaded fusion-cannon… Heheh… As much as I wanted to enjoy my brother being torn apart by my father, Blitzwing wouldn't let me and dragged me into my berth-room; whimpering when I wouldn't come and sit beside him.

"Aw, you really did miss me didn't you?" I teased, giggling as his persona switched again and tickled him under the chin. "I know you did, Random…"

"Hothead did too even zough he von't admit it!" the crazy-persona exclaimed, rolling onto his back once I'd stopped tickling him.

"Vell, jhou vouldn't stop complaining… Don't make me hide jhou avay again…" Icy cut in, brushing my servo away as he scowled his more-insane personality. Sometimes I think he doesn't realise he's talking to himself…

"So, do you want to hear my plan or not?" I asked, looking down at him. Blitzwing looked back at me innocently.

"Please?"

"Decepticons never say please," I spat teasingly, and before long I was pinned under the triple-changer, giggling my circuits off.

"Jhou do!" he retorted.

"I'm a femme; what would you expect?"

"Nozhing! Now vhat's jhour plan?"

At that I pushed him off me and sat up, steadying him before he fell backwards and caused us more attention than we needed.

"Well, you might not approve but I told that goody-goody Red Fire he's the creator to my sparklings. If I let him think this until after they're sparked, well, he'll be surprised when they attack him…"

"But… but…!"

"Oh come on, Icy! You could never replace that gullible jet any solar-cycle!" I admitted, nuzzling his side. "You're my triple-changer…"

"Silly triple-changer?" he questioned.

"Yes… Silly triple-changer…"

"Vell, in zhat case, you're my sveetspark," he laughed, holding me close. Ooh, that sounded so much better coming from his vocal processor than Red Fire's… I hoped it stayed that way…

"… I want the twins to stay 'Cons…" I admitted softly, sitting in his lap as he wrapped his arms around me. "I want nothing of those fraggin' Autobots to come in contact with their CNA…"

"Nothing vill; can I kill him now?"

I loved how he changed the subject…

"Soon, my lovely…" I cooed, stroking his helm. "After I've taken Starscream apart and put him back together in an odd fashion for hurting me and the twins, then you can…"

"Ooh, I'd like to see zhat…"

"You can help me, okay?"

"Maybe…"

"Nightstorm; open up! For the spark of Unicron, PLEASE!"

I sat up at Starscream's deranged shriek coming from outside the door. Yikes, he sounded desperate…

"Run around the corner three times, then I'll open the door," I demanded, still not happy with him for knocking the spark out of me earlier.

"What are you-… AH FRAG, PLEASE!"

"Language Screamer…" I muttered, heaving open the door and letting him in before I slammed it again. Blitzwing sat up from his perch on the berth; his Hothead-persona not happy to see our guest.

"She is going to take jhou apart now…" he warned. Starscream's optics met mine and he whimpered in fright.

"No… I've had enough from Megatron!"

Yeah I could see that… Pink energon stained his metallic silver structure; I was quite surprised he'd managed to keep his magenta-colours clean…

"Ignore Blitzy, brother; I would never," I said calmly, walking over and giving my brother a gentle hug. "Daddy's stressed; can't you tell?"

"No fraggin' duh! Why didn't you tell us you were sparked before!?"

I shrugged and glanced back at Blitzwing; who only rested a digit over his mouthplates.

"Secret…" I guessed, before pushing past Starscream and setting a servo on the door. "Well, I better return to that Auto-brained Bot before he starts to worry about me… The Elite Guard never expected this…"

Redundantly I turned to the door.

"Calm down, Daddy; or you're going to hurt me when you break down this door…" I warned, loud enough for Megatron to hear. The slamming on the other side stopped and I heard footfalls trail away before I peeked my helm out into the corridor. Skywarp looked out the same time I had, but he disappeared again when he spotted me. I frowned.

"Star, why does it seem like the Seekers are avoiding me?"

"They're not; that's just Skywarp!"

I had to go with that; Red Fire was waiting. With Starscream bolting off in the other direction, Blitzwing and I went on back to the docking-bay; our optics meeting just as I farewelled him.

"Don't do anyzhing jhou'll regret with zhat Autobot-scum… I said I'll kill him, remember?"

I smiled and touched the side of his faceplate; cold and 'icy' to match his persona.

"I know what you said and I won't," I reminded him, giving him a loving kiss before I left his side. "I love you, Blitzy…"

"… _Ich liebe dich auch_, Stormy…"

I shot him a glance of confusion; what did that mean? Blitzwing only formed a heart with his servos and motioned for me to get going. Shrugging his words off my processor, I hastily kissed his forehelm and jumped over the ramp-platform as I had done before, donning my alt-mode and zooming down to where the Elite Guard ship was based.

* * *

**BTWs, Blitzwing says 'I love you too' in German ^^  
It had to be done! :3**


	10. Chapter 9 - Elite Actions

**Thanks for the reviews on that last chapter, guys! I wasn't sure it made sense...  
Britanny9100 - Did I mention how much fun I had writing that part? XD**

* * *

What had it been now; like eight orbital cycles? I don't know, there was the three I kept quiet about the sparklings and now the five where the Elite Guard and the 'Cons had found out… Yeah I'll take that…  
One more; I kept telling myself… One more and my sparklings would be online and well…  
Blitzwing hated the fact that he hadn't been there to help me; that was last orbital cycle when I was stuck with the Autobots. Red Fire did not help at all! I was there shrieking in pain like Unicron himself had stabbed me through the spark-chamber with his Dark Energon, and that idiot-jet just stood there cringing! Spark bless Ratchet though… He's just as good as Crossfire; even for an Autobot medic…  
And if you're wondering, no I'm not telling you about the experience of what I went through… unless you want me to repeat the words 'screaming', 'energon loss' and 'an angry Ratchet' again and again… Everything still hurts…  
… Except the times I'd gone back to check on those crazy Decepticons and their world-dominating plans, I'd stayed with the Elite Guard almost every other day I could; Red Fire not seeming to mind my random disappearances, but, thankfully this orbital cycle was up and I could drop the act, see my sparklings for the first time; complete and online, and I could return home to my love-sick spark-mate…

"Poor Blitzy…" I whispered softly to myself, watching Red Fire, along with Jazz and Sentinel at the controls of their ship. "He must miss me so much…"

"Hey Night, go find Blurr, would you?" Sentinel commanded, in a much less angrier tone than I was used to. Maybe it was because of the sparklings? "I wouldn't have wanted him to run into one of your 'friends' on his mission…"

I let a growl escape my mouthplates as I left the control room. Scrap that, he still hated me, even if I had been an 'AutoCon' for about four orbital cycles now. I easily shook it off my processor and headed outside, looking around to see if there were any signs of the Elite Guard race car around our surroundings. Seeing nothing, I patched a quick comm link out.

"Blurr, are you somewhere out there?" I asked, keeping a servo to my audials. There was no response from the blue racer, or any sign of anyone outside. "Hmm…"

Gathering my courage, I headed into the skies; flicking on my landing-lights to see if I could spot anyone below me. I felt more relaxed now; no sparklings inside me to worry about, but I had an itching feeling in my chassis, like something was surely going to go wrong. Blitzwing would prevent that…

"_Nightstorm,IthoughtIheardyou;help!_"

Letting my rockets keep me air-born, I transformed and tried to track Blurr's signal as I listened to his voice.

"But, where are you!? My tracker seems to be jammed or something…" I concluded, whacking the scrapped thing to see if it would work.

"_I… I-Idon'tknow,butthisguyisfreakingmeout! Yikes!_"

He cut off for a split nano-klik, causing me to wince when I heard a crash in the background.

"_Yougottacome;now!_"

I had to make sure he wasn't playing with my processor; Jazz told me he had a manner to do that when things were serious… Well, only sometimes…  
Before I could get my vocal processor working again, a second comm cut the call; making me smile when I heard the voice.

"_Sveetspark, I miss jhou… Come home…_"

"I know you miss me, Blitzy; I miss you too, but Ratchet prefers me being here to help keep an eye on the twins instead of on the Nemesis where I could be freaking out about them," I explained, scanning the area again, hoping to spot Blurr. "But… what have you been up to anyway while I've been here, hm?"

I had to get his processor off missing me, and keep mine focused on finding the Elite Guard officer… Slagit, why isn't my tracker working!?

"_Oh, nothing interesting… Just vorrying about jhou…_"

"Aww," I giggled, zipping down a side street at a panicked shriek. "I know you don't trust them, but I'm in capably safe servos with the Elite Guard."

"_Yes, I know… Has zhat glitch hurt jhou yet? I vant to crush him already!_"

"_Nightstorm, I don't know what's taking you so long, but I need you to get here now! Blurr really needs our help!_"

Okay, I was not expecting Red Fire to intercept, but he sounded desperate.

"One klik, Blitz," I murmured, switching the comm to the fighter jet's line. "Red, where are you? I've been trying to find Blurr but my tracker's down."

"_One of the main streets… Along, ow! T-Telegraph Road I think… Ow!_"

Static buzzed through my comm link, making me wince and switch down the sound a little.

"Red, can you hear me?" I called, waiting for a response. "Red!?"

Oh frag, that was not good. Hastily I switched back to my conversation with Blitzwing while I flew around, trying to find the two Autobots.

"You can crush him once I find him!" I commanded; my vocal processor sounding a little shaken.

"_Vait… vhat do jhou mean 'find him'? Did jhou lose jhour temporary spark-mate?" _

_"_Blitzwing, this is serious!" I whined, stopping in mid-air and landing. "Sentinel's just as scary as Megatron when he gets mad!"

"_Vell zhen, tell me vhere jhou are so I can help jhou…_"

"Blitzy, please; stay on the Nemesis. The Elite Guard will not take kindly to you working with me."

"_… Jhou'll be safe zough, von't jhou_?"

"Yes… You know I love you," I admitted with a sigh, looking around for any sudden sound or movement.

"_I love jhou too, sveetspark… See jhou soon!_"

There, he sounded happier; now I had to get back to finding Red Fire and Blurr. I knew I was on Telegraph Road, but the street itself was deadly quiet… Was Red Fire just full of exhaust to get me lost? No… He'd never do that; even if he was an Autobot, and… he had comforted me before-… yeah, I'll stop processing thoughts now…

"H-Hello!?" I called, nervous to even go on ahead. "Red Fire? Blurr? Anyone!?"

Never before in the time I'd been online had I felt so alone and afraid. Growing into a youngling, I'd always had Starscream by my side to comfort, hug and make me feel braver if I'd run into something I hated, and still even being a young femme, I'd had Megatron there too, but now I was alone, my tracker wasn't working and I was scared out of my spark!  
… That's it, I'm calling Starscream; no matter what the Guard does when they find out…

"Starscream!" I almost screeched into the comm; my optics slightly filled with lubricant.

"_Someone's panicked. What are your coordinates, sis? I'll be right there_."

"I-I'm on Telegraph… P-Please come quickly!" I told him, walking down another side street when I heard a scuffle in that direction. I stopped when I found Blurr and Red Fire before me; both offline and tied together with a thick piece of rope. No matter what I tried, I couldn't cut through it. "And… you may have to help with setting two 'Bots free…"

"_… I'll do it because it's you, little sister. If it were some-bot else, don't expect any favours._"

"Just hurry up, big brother…"

While waiting for him, I attempted to pick at the bounds that held my two 'team mates' captive… I never actually realised how masculine the two mechs looked in recharge… or whatever situation they were in. It didn't seem like they were offline; Blurr had stirred too many times for that, but then, I noticed the stasis cuffs… Ugh, those dreadful things…

"Seeker incoming!"

I let my optics travel to the sky above; Starscream half-transformed as I set optics on him. He landed with a slight thud beside me, but it wasn't loud enough to knock the two Autobots out of recharge.

"Hey, looks like you didn't need me after all…" I heard the elder Seeker snigger as he knelt down beside me. "Finally turned against them have ya?"

"Slag it, Starscream…" I hissed, tugging at the ropes. "As much as I'd love to leave them here, Sentinel's gonna have my helm…"

"Not if I can help it…" my brother sneered, easily slicing through the rope with his claw-like digits. I blinked and looked at my own servos… Why hadn't I thought of that!?

"Now come on, help me get these stasis-cuffs off them, then get out of here like Dad's chasing after you with a ray gun," I ordered, reaching forward and fiddling with the cuffs on Blurr's wrists. "… stupid aft…"

"Dah, I heard that!" Starscream growled, fumbly picking at Red Fire's cuffs. "Say it again and your ex stays in stasis!"

"So what if I care. I have a better-looking mech back on the ship that loves me more than he does," I admitted, finally freeing Blurr. Quickly I shooed Star off as he came around; shaking his helm rapidly.

"Ooh… what happened?" the Blue Racer inquired dizzily. I frowned; something was not right…

"How… H-How long were we out for?" Red Fire questioned, looking around the scenery in confusion. I stepped away from them and put my servos on my hips.

"You tell me; I only found you a few cycles ago…"

Blurr looked to one side and clicked his glossa before getting up, wincing a little as his gears locked inside him.

"Oh ow… W-Whoever that was, he fought good…" he groaned, rubbing his chassis. A frown still crossed my mouthplates. Why did he sound so… normal?  
Red Fire must have realised it too, cause he was either looking at the Blue Racer in a weird way, or he'd noticed the same thing I had.

"What's up with your vocal processor?" I eventually asked.

"Nothing. What are you talking… about…" Panic grew in Blurr's optics as he put a cautious servo on his neck-cables and rubbed it a few times with one of his digits before cursing on Primus' name. "Someone damaged it! Now I sound nothing like me!"

"At least we can understand you," Red Fire insisted, shaking his stiffened wings. "We better report back to Sentinel on this one though… That mech was pretty crafty…"

Why did my tanks turn when I heard him say that? Only one mech could have been that crafty to sneak up on two Autobots undetected… Silently, I prayed what I'd heard wasn't true…

* * *

**Did... D-Did that make sense? I don't think it did...**

**Anyway, originally Night was going to call for Blitzwing, but I decided to put Starscream in there for some brother-sister time and...  
As a matter of fact I don't actually mention how they fixed Blurr's vocal processor after this moment... Maybe in the chapter I'm currently writing I'll explain it...**

**Stay tuned for chapter 10!**


	11. Chapter 10 - Back to Bot Basics

Sentinel had a go at me again. He thought I was the one who had cut Blurr's vocal processor, but I had proof that it wasn't! My digits aren't even that sharp!  
As usual, he didn't listen… Even after Blurr tried explaining what happened, and Sentinel started yelling at him too… Red Fire was next. I exchanged a glance with Jazz; the said-bot reading my optics and nodded his helm, signifying I should probably go. And go I did; I needed to check on the twins again before returning to the Nemesis… without running into another Autobot. Luckily I didn't and made it undetected into the Autobot base where I found Ratchet in recharge between the two stasis pods that held my sparklings. Curiously I walked over to one and set a servo on the glass of the pod, looking at the recharging sparkling inside. I felt my optics glisten in amusement; these sparklings seemed perfect.  
The sparkling I had my optics on now was mainly a dark-blue, but one could see slight struts of purple and silver standing out on its tiny protoform. There was nothing to signify the tiny sparkling had wings; maybe it would only show it's jet-like form in stellar-cycles to come. I was hesitant to wander over and see the other, but something told me Ratchet could wake up at any time, and he had told me to come back in two solar-cycles time… I was impatient; I couldn't help it…

"Goodnight, my sparklings…" I whispered softly before turning and leaving. I was surprised to see there were no other Autobots in the base; they were most likely with the Elite Guard discussing that strange mech that had captured Red Fire and Blurr. I didn't want a single thing more about that, so I hastily left the base and flew home, back to where I could truly be who I wanted to be.  
Guess who tackled me on the ship? Again? Yeah, it was Blitzwing… Something about that mech travelled deep into my spark and he had a situated way of hiding it from me. I only laughed when he crash-tackled me this time, not trying to draw much attention to ourselves considering the Seekers were in the docking bay too.

"Next time jhou are going, I am going vith jhou… Zhere is no vay I am staying here vithout someone's optics on jhou…" Blitzwing warned, boredly poking at the violet-struts on the side of my helm. I attempted to bite his servo, but he pulled away every time I got close. "If jhou're hungry, go get jhourself some energon!"

"No…" I whimpered teasingly, managing to catch him off-guard and contently nom on his middle digit. "You taste better…"

"Of course I do…"

Abruptly I let him go, only to find the Seekers (bar Starscream again) were giving us weird looks. I sat up on Blitzwing's chassis and shot them a teasing smirk.

"What are you mechs looking at?" I questioned, battering my optics at them. "Can't a femme have fun with her toy?"

"Hey!" I heard Blitzwing squeak; instantly silencing him as I put a digit over his mouthplates. I rolled my optics a little at the Seekers' reactions; Thundercracker and Sunstorm whistling at my actions; Firestarter's mouthplate dropping open; Skywarp glitching; Ramjet gagging uncomfortably and Dirge running over like he wanted me to toy with him. Hurt, I kicked him away and sat Blitzwing up, whimpering as I nuzzled close to him… What in Unicron's name was I doing!?

"And now jhou all hurt my femme…" Blitzwing insisted with a slight growl. "How dare jhou…"

"What else is there to do?" Thundercracker questioned with a grin. "She is the only femme on this whole ship anyway!"

He was right about that… Blackarachnia had left rotor-cycles ago; exactly because of them… Slipstream had the same idea too…

"Vell, jhou better not make Stormy leave like jhou made Blackarachnia do so…" the triple-changer muttered, getting up and helping me onto my pedes. Now it was the Seekers turn to roll their optics in sync…

"On another note, how are your sparklings, Night?" Firestarter inquired, watching as a crate toppled over beside him in confusion. I giggled before settling myself to answer.

"To be honest, the Autobot medic has actually done a good job of taking care of them," I admitted, looking back at Blitzwing. "And I've already decided on names for them if that's okay with you."

"So long as zhey are good names…"

"They are!" I whimpered impatiently with a small smile. "I picked them…"

Blitzwing raised an optic ridge at me, mentally hoping the names I picked wouldn't be that bad. In annoyance I elbowed him, causing the triple-changer to step back in pain; the Seekers chuckling softly at his reaction to my aggravation.

"Zhen… v-vhat are zhey?"

"Firewing and Windstorm… I'm still trying to figure out the reason why I picked those names...…" I explained, trying not to lie on behalf of my spark. I thought those names were pretty well thought in my optics…

"Can only be suiting until we see them," Sunstorm spoke up, resetting the crate on the stack beside Firestarter. Blitzwing then shot him a threatening growl, scaring me a little.

"Are jhou saying zhey are not Decepticon-worthy?" he muttered in anger. "Zhey suit zhem just fine!"

Seeing the Seekers faceplates wince at his reaction to Sunstorm's comment, I calmly set a servo on my spark-mate's chassis.

"It's okay, Blitzy; they're perfect for them… Don't listen to Sun…"

Wanting to ignore the Seekers completely, Blitzwing then stepped away from me and left the docking bay, leaving me to watch him go in confusion. Something was wrong with Blitz; he'd never acted this way before!  
Maybe Hothead was just over-powering a little more than usual this time… but, would his Icy-persona act that way?

"You better go hunt down your mech-friend before he does something in catching a nova…" Thundercracker commanded with a soft laugh. "Firewing and Windstorm, really?"

"I think they're fine names…" Skywarp spoke up softly, but no one seemed to hear him. With a sharp snarl I raised my nullray in Thundercracker's direction; the said-Seeker jumping aside in fright as a laser-bullet shot past him.

"Let's see you come up with better names then, huh…?" I growled, hiding my nullray before running from the bay to find Blitzwing. The Seekers were muttering things to each other as I left, but they weren't my focus for now; where had my spark-mate run off to?  
I found him in the comm room of the Nemesis, leaning against a wall as he angrily tapped his tank-treads against it. He was just as annoyed at the Seekers as I was from the looks of things…

"Blitzy?" I called softly, reaching out with my servo to tap his shoulder-strut. A soft growl told me to back off…

"Hey, what's your malfunction, Mr Grumpy-Tanks?"

"… I vant jhou to bring ze sparklings here so ve can prove zhey're Decepticon-worzhy…" was his blank reply. "Zhey are only going to hurt jhou saying stuff like zhat…"

I already was a little hurt from what Thundercracker had said, but snuggling up to my spark-mate got my processor off it.

"I would bring them back, but Ratchet says-…"

"Ratchet… Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet!" the triple-changer spat. "Ze name of zhat Autobot makes my circuits sizzle… Just get zhem, please Stormy?"

I looked into his optics in concern, tightly gripping his servo.

"Something other than what the Seekers said is bothering you… What's up?" I asked, hoping I would get an answer from him.

"… It's nozhing… Just, please…"

"Okay, okay… I will," I said calmly, softly kissing his mouthplates and putting a servo on his neck-cables. "But please tell me what's going on when I get back, Blitz… You're starting to worry me…"

As I turned and transformed, zooming down into the evening sky; to where the Autobots had made base, I could have sworn he murmured, "I am starting to vorry about me too…"

* * *

**I know in my profile I said Nightstorm was the mother to Jetfire and Jetstorm, but I changed their names to Firewing and Windstorm for copyright reasons... they still look like them; just re-coloured... if that makes any sense either...**

**On a different note, what I intended there between Night and Blitz was situated different in my head. The Seekers weren't supposed to be there! *scares them out of the docking bay* ... ehem...**

**Chapter 11 up soon!**


	12. Chapter 11 - Young Recruits

Nightfall…  
I hate flying when there's nothing above you to provide light. I could only see anything thanks to my landing-gear lights. Faintly I could make out the Autobot base and I swiftly flew down and landed outside; transforming as my pedes touched the ground. Cautiously I headed for the doorway and slipped inside the base, almost running into a recharging Bulkhead when I entered; a sharp gasp escaping my mouthplates. The large Autobot seemed to just have collapsed in place and stayed there for recharge. The others weren't any different. Bumblebee had fallen into recharge at the controls while tracking our signal, and it had dangerously picked up on mine, so I'd have to be quick before an alarm woke them. Letting my optics trail the base, I found Prowl recharging up beside the wall, Optimus had collapsed on their Cybertronian-sized couch and… there was one missing… Ratchet; but I had a faintly vague idea of where he was at…  
Hastily I slipped past Bulkhead and jogged down the corridor that led to their med bay. Surely enough when I peered inside, I found the ambulance-bot peering over one of the stasis pods, and it sounded like he was talking to the sparkling inside…

"Ratchet," I said softly, yet hastily, ducking into the med bay and walking over. The said-bot glanced back in my direction; his optics widening slightly.

"Nightstorm, I told you to come back in two solar-cycles; what are you doing here?" he inquired, turning away from the silver/red sparkling before him. "Did anyone see you?"

"They're all in recharge," I reported, looking down at the young sparkling beside me with a content smile. "But, I need to take them back. Megatron's getting sick of me leaving every day to keep Red Fire happy!"

The ambulance-bot nodded his helm in understanding and went over to the controls, unlocking the stasis pods before wandering back over to help me.

"They've had enough solar-cycles in stasis and recharge; time they saw who their real creators are," he insisted, handing me the dark-blue/silver sparkling. "Now go, our alarm could sound at any klik!"

I held the sparklings close to my chassis as I followed his words and ran out of the base, ignoring Bulkhead as I accidentally kicked his shoulder-strut, but kept running; I had to get out…  
Just as I left the base, a red light flashed behind me and I sprinted into the park opposite, sitting down to give my pedes a rest. Seekers never were great runners thanks to our boosters…

"There we are…" I murmured, setting the sparklings in my lap. "We're safe now, my sweetsparks… Firewing and Windstorm…"

I could only sit there mesmerised by the soft ruby-red glow of their optics as they looked up at me; the two sparklings both clicking softly as though they were happy to be in my presence. I smiled; both of them were absolutely perfect, and no word of a Seeker could ever beat that…

"Something's out there…"

"Obviously; why else would the alarm be going off!?"

Slag, the Autobots! I had completely forgotten about them. Getting to my pedes, I could make out the glint of their headlights as they searched the area; in panic making me move further back to the other side of the park. That's when I realised there were only four sets of headlights… Ratchet must have tried to reassure them that nothing was out here…  
I'd have to make a break for it but I couldn't transform with the twins in my arms, and I'd have to put one of them down in order to comm another Decepticon. Hopefully the 'Bots would leave soon…

"I can't see anything out here; can we go back in yet?"

"Search further. We have to find those sparklings!"

Uh oh… They must have thought I'd captured Windstorm and Firewing. Silently I hissed; no Autobot is getting their digits on my sparklings!  
Acting quickly, I slipped Firewing beside his brother and held them with one arm as I brought my servo up to my comm link. I needed Blitzwing… I needed him now!

"Blitz, I need your help! The Autobots are onto me!" I called in panic.

"_Sveetspark, jhou voke me from recharge…_"

"I'm sorry, but I need you, Blitzwing; hurry!"

"_Vait right vhere jhou are; I'm coming!_"

I squeaked and ducked behind a near-by tree as a pair of headlights shone in my direction, nearly dropping Windstorm. The said-sparkling managed a small whimper before I hushed him.

"You're okay, sweetspark…" I whispered, nuzzling the side of his helm. "Mummy's got you."

"Anything Prime!?"

"Nothing… They must have got away. Autobots, return to base and recharge. We'll search again tomorrow."

Their footfalls died down and soon the park fell into darkness once more; except for the glowing red of mine and the sparklings' optics. I exhaled in relief; I was safe for now…  
The sound of a fighter jet overhead reached my audials and before long, Blitzwing had landed before us; the triple-changer's expression telling me he wasn't happy at all.

"Seekers?" I guessed.

"Zhey're all a pain in ze aft…" he muttered blankly. "All zhey go on about is zhat our sparklings are not good enough to be Decepticons! Vhy must zhey be such glitches!?"

"Mind your language, dear… The sparklings can hear you…" I insisted softly; my spark-mate relaxing as he switched personas and lifted Windstorm from my arms.

"Vell I never… Jhou voke me for an acceptable reason zhen," he whispered, holding Windstorm before him at optic-height. "Zhose Seekers vill never expect zhem…"

"I hope so," I admitted, walking over and resting my head on his shoulder-strut as Firewing nuzzled close to my chassis. "I just hope Daddy's okay with them…"

* * *

**... sorry for my dragging-on update...  
I've just been sick and so caught up in another story I 'almost' forgot this one... eh...**

**Meaning, chapter 12 will be up soon hopefully... hopefully; yes...**


	13. Chapter 12 - A Carrier's Spark

**We're entering a time-skip here, readers. As much as I'd love to write stuff about when the jettwins were sparklings, I realised it'd take up too much… like stuff already hasn't…  
Anyway, the jettwins are now younglings, idk how many stellar-cycles old, but yeah… Nightstorm doesn't have to go hang out with the Elite Guard anymore; whoo! ^^  
And... sorry for my slackness in uploading; I'll try to speed things up a little ^^;**

* * *

I'm guessing it was early morning; one way or another I was still exhausted and needed a few more cycles of recharge before getting up. I was recharging in Starscream's room; my brother happily accepting my company as Blitzwing had gone out with Lugnut and one of the other Seekers the night before and didn't want to wake me when they got back. It wasn't as bad as I thought recharging with my older brother; his berth-room was always warmer than mine. When I eventually did wake up, I was staring back into the wide, playful optics of Firewing; the youngling wearing a cheeky grin on his mouthplates.

"W-What are you doing in here?" I asked, slightly sitting up while using the back of my servo to rub my optics. "You better not have woken Star…"

"I didn't!" the youngling giggled. "Windstorm did!"

Looking over, I noticed Starscream had rolled onto his front; his wings tucked in as he recharged, or… at least tried to… Windstorm was sitting on his back-strut, talking to himself as he gently whacked his servos against the surface of my brother's wings.

"Night, the twins are trouble…" I heard him groan. Windstorm squeaked out a laugh as Starscream rolled onto his side and managed to trap the young-jet under his arms.

"No, no! I not trouble! Fire trouble!" the youngling joked, squirming under the Seeker's grip.

"Jhou're lying!" Firewing teased, sticking out his glossa at his twin as I sat up and pulled him into a hug.

"You're both trouble, and very cheeky," I insisted, kissing his helm. It seemed like only yesterday they were helpless, young sparklings; now they were running about full of energy and yacketing on about everything; Firewing with the same speech pattern and accent as Blitzwing. There's one thing adorable about them…

"Now, why don't you go find your father and bother him?"

Exchanging a laugh, the twins then crawled off us and ran out of the room. Chuckling softly, Starscream sat up on his knees and shook his helm.

"Be glad they're yours…" he admitted, stretching his wings out to their full length. It always amazed me how a Seeker's wings could easily be folded away like that when we didn't need them…  
I copied his action and got to my pedes.

"I am glad… and I better follow them before Blitz decides to catch a nova, and ends up with one of them hurt…" I insisted, heading out of the room, in the direction of the giggles. Around this time, the other Decepticons had woken from recharge, and I think I could guess their reasons why…

"The twins are at it again," Thundercracker teased, glancing down the corridor as I walked past. "Better go help your spark-mate…"

"I was just about to…"

"Okay, so we had the wrong idea about them in the first place… Maybe they will be fine 'Cons," Firestarter recalled, taking a more positive spin to his wording this time. I groaned softly and hurried past them, reaching my room at a panicked squeak from Firewing. Blitzwing was sitting on our berth in his jet-mode; the twins redundantly finding this a chance to sit on him themselves. I stood at the door with my servos on my hips.

"I didn't mean that sort of bothering…" I scowled teasingly.

"Sveetspark, am I not allowed to recharge?" I heard Blitzwing groan in exhaustion. "Ve only got back a few megacycles ago…"

I quickly hurried over and pulled the twins off him in understanding; the triple-changer struggling a little to transform back. Now I could see why he needed that recharge…  
Setting the twins on their berths, I walked over and set a servo on Blitzwing's shoulder-strut; my spark-mate trembling under my touch.

"Blitzy, what happened to you last night?" I whimpered, sitting beside him in concern; the twins then running over when they sensed that this was serious. Blitzwing only shuddered and put his helm in his servos.

"It… It's all foggy to me…" he murmured, shutting his optics. "I vaguely remember at all…"

"Daddy gonna be okay?" Windstorm whimpered, gently wrapping his arms around the tank-treads on Blitzwing's calves; the said-bot slightly nodding his helm.

"I zhink I'll feel better after recharge…"

"Firewing; Windstorm, get your sire some energon. I'll stay with him…" I softly ordered the twins; the two of them immediately obeying and running from the room. Once they had left, I put a servo on Blitzwing's forehelm; frowning a little at the heat building in his structure. "Are your vents working okay, Blitzy?"

"Zhey're not ze problem…" the triple-changer sighed, letting me force him to lie down. "I just… need recharge…"

Sitting beside him, I softly whimpered and gripped his servo in mine.

"I know and I'll let you," I insisted with a slight growl. "And then, Lugnut needs some talking to…"

Just as he offlined his optics, Blitzwing managed a small laugh as he slipped into recharge, causing me to hush the twins as they ran back into the room.

"Ve brought ze energon…" Firewing said softly as they both walked over. I took the cube from Windstorm and set it beside Blitzwing as he rested, then cautiously ushered the two younglings out of the room and headed out after them. When I turned around, the jettwins had run off again, but I found Starscream at the end of the corridor, leaning against the wall as he watched me; his ruby-red optics concerned. Briskly I walked over and gave him a tight hug.

"I just don't know what's wrong… Blitz says he doesn't remember…" I told him.

"Same thing Ramjet said… only in lies…" the Seeker admitted, holding me close. "So… he said he did remember, and then he didn't… Then Lugnut knocked some sense into his processor…"

"What did Lugnut say?"

"Something about the Autobots…"

I tensed slightly at the name; Starscream wincing a little at my grip. Those Autobots were nothing but trouble now; why had I ever thought they'd help me? Ratchet I had gotten used to but the others… Ugh…

"W-What's your malfunction, sis?"

"Sorry…" I apologised, loosening my grip a little with a sigh. "Rotor cycles ago I thought I could trust those Autobots… Now I'm processing otherwise…"

"No Autobot can be trusted," Starscream insisted, stepping back and putting his servos on my shoulder-struts. "But, like that matters… You've got two twins to deal with."

"And other things to do; Daddy wants me to take the twins Allspark fragment 'hunting'," I explained, brushing his servos away. "Just to get them off the ship…"

"Go on then; they'd love it. Besides, someone's got to get them used to flying."

My optics widened a little; of course, the twins didn't have their alt modes yet, and it was the perfect chance to get them out to find them, as well as the Allspark fragments. Hopefully we wouldn't run into the Autobots on our search…  
Giddily I gave Star a thankful hug before heading in the direction of high-pitched giggles. Peering into the control room, I found Windstorm and Firewing dordling about after Soundwave as he changed his posts in the room; the tech-bot not looking the least bit amused that he was being followed.

"Firewing, Windstorm," I called, trying not to giggle. "Come here, you younglings."

Firewing was the first to run over to me, avoiding a glance from Soundwave as he 'escaped'.

"Are ve going somevhere? If so, vhere!?" he asked enthusiastically. I hushed him and waited for Windstorm to join us before saying anything. The said-jet was a little too occupied; prodding at the controls with his digits. Even though Soundwave's expression was blank, I could tell he wasn't impressed.

"Windstorm, come on; get away from there, sweetspark."

He eventually did turn and run over, following me back out into a main corridor of the ship.

"We going?" he wondered.

"Vhere?" Firewing added in question. With a smile, I knelt down before them, steadying myself on my stabilizing servos as I rested my servos on their shoulder-struts.

"Well, you know how Daddy was a jet before?" I asked; the twins nodding in response. "That's his alternate Earth-mode, so he can blend in with the other Earth vehicles without the organics finding out who we are. It got me thinking, you two don't have alt modes yet…"

I paused when the jettwins exchanged a glance, both grinning happily.

"We go find one for us!?" Windstorm exclaimed.

"I vant to be a flier!" Firewing laughed, running a circle around me with his arms out to either side.

"Yes, but first," I interrupted. "We have to get your pedes off the ground so you're not trailing behind and… We get to find Allspark fragments while we're at it!"

"Yay!"

* * *

**:D Aren't they just adorable?**

**Before I post up the next chapter, here's some stuff:  
**- **Wind can't speak perfect grammatical English  
**- **Fire takes Blitzwing's German genes (vhich is vhy he speaks like zhis)  
**- **Both twins have jet-wings in their Cybertronian 'models'… i guess…  
**- **Wind is dark-blue and silver with streaks of purple; same body-structure as Jetstorm except without visor  
**- **Fire is red and grey (the glass of his goggles purple); same body-structure as Jetfire  
**- **Decepticon insignia placed on their thighs like the Elite Guard ones on Jetfire & Jetstorm**

**Hope that covers things... Basically Firewing and Windstorm are like Jetfire's and Jetstorm's alternate Shattered Glass selves... i think...**


End file.
